Sev Viper
"Madness has always been interesting from this side of the glass, you know? But what I've come to realize in Midian is... there isn't any glass... it was never there." - Sev Viper Background Before Midian "Sev" is not his original name, for his original name was forgotten. Pursuing a career in psychology, he earned his PhD and found himself working at St. Jhonen's Asylum for the Mentally Misplaced. There he encountered madness on countless levels. His interactions and experiences with the patients disturbed him deeply. The mental patients of this era were different, for there were hybrid rapists, nekos who stalked others like prey, schizophrenics who claimed to see others transforming into wolves, people who were seemingly addicted to blood, and psychopathic murderers beyond counting. Having already been dealing with frequent nightmares, dealing with these people provoked in him a severe insomnia; he was lucky to get any sleep once a week. Such a lack of sleep led to a degrade in job performance, until finally a patient managed to escape from the high tech security of St. Jhonen's for the first time in it's history (this patient turned out to be Mort the Magnificent, of which Sev was completely unaware). While this largely was due to Sev's sleepless state, this sparked an argument between Sev and the senior staff of St. Jhonen's over the treatment methods of the mental institution. Sev questioned whether the asylum truly was working to help the patients, if they were all subjects of experimentation and observation, or if it was all hindered by insurance company bureaucracy. Whatever truth there may have been to Sev's accusatory theories, the argument led to a bloody rampage. Fueled by outrage, frustration, horror and complete mental exhaustion, Sev killed seven of the doctors at St. Jhonen's, and the chaos allowed the escape of nearly all the patients with the mind to break out. Sev eventually blacked out, and awoke to find himself wearing an bloody asylum uniform, and an assortment of knives about him, similarly bloody. Most of his memories were gone, including his name, and those he could remember were quite fragmented and scattered. Before the authorities could arrive at the scene, he was only able to ascertain that he had killed seven people before escaping into the darkness, the knives he had used and a PhD in psychology, whose name was obscured in bloodstains, his only possessions. He adopted the name "Sev" due to his seven murders, and "Viper" in honor of his favorite knife's brand name. After dying his whole uniform, his only set of clothing, completely black to hide the blood stains, Sev made his way through six of the world's continents. Arrival in Midian Amnesia and his continuing insomnia aside, Sev still maintained formidable skills in psychology, hypnosis, and apparently knife work and he sought out mental damage in the world, and sought to find ways to fix it. After many of these travels, he found his way to Midian City, a place unlike most. Here, he intended to seek out the most troubled and mentally unstable individuals, eager to find a way to cure them and completely unaware of his own deeply disturbed mind. Finding work at the Anomalia Circus as it's knife thrower and hypnotist, Sev begins his work: Midian is his newest and most intriguing patient. Unraveling Mind In reality, Sev's mind had deeply repressed his memories of the asylum after the slaughter that took place there, and his travels and "work" have subconsciously been meant to distract him and keep the memories locked away. His continuing insomnia is a result of disturbing nightmares of the asylum he worked at, which often led to disturbing revelations about his past. Sev's memories have slowly been returning and simultaneously, his remaining sanity has been leaving. Blind to all this, Sev continues to see only the mental flaws of others. It is his work. It is his distraction. Involvement Sev is likely to be seen observing the behaviors and goings of Midian. He often takes notes on his observations in a small notebook and whistles as he does so. Sev is well spoken and polite, and when he speaks to others it is usually to find mental flaws and damage. He works at Anomalia Circus as it's knife thrower and hypnotist, not only as a means to earn income but also as a means to immerse himself in the circus' insanity. He occasionally will go about, showing various knife tricks to the populace on the streets. Sev has, however, been working on an agenda as a means to cure Midian of it's mental corruption... Strategy While knives are always on his person and he is often seen tossing them about, Sev is not a violent person, and avoids fighting as much as possible. But this does not mean he is not without means to protect himself. Sev is very, very proficent in his knives, and many are hidden throughout his outfit, ensuring he is always ready for a performance or for more hazardous reasons. He cannot be caught unarmed, and rarely can he be caught unawares; he has a very good sense of hearing. In melee, what Sev lacks in muscle, he makes up for in wicked speed with his knives, so close combat is not advised; he is ambidextrous and attempt to counter any of his stabbing moves will likely be seen and dealt with. He hates all human physical contact and will avoid it if possible, attempting to grab or tackle him will likely distract him as he desperately moves out of the way (Message to Vamps: Sev will also NEVER allow himself to let a human mouth touch him, and will recover through sheer determination if about to be kissed/bitten). Your best bet, if you ever needed to defeat Sev, is to use firearms. He does not use any firearm whatsoever, instead opting to throw knives with great accuracy. Those with firearms still would hold the advantage however, and in ranged combat Sev would likely retreat into the shadows. Sev can be stealthy if the need arises to escape into the shadows, thermal vision would work. A good way to slowly destroy him is to wear him out, as it would cause him to pass out, so that he may sleep. This sleep is detrimental to his overall sanity. Quotes "Laws? Laws are an abstract, intangible hallucination of those yearning for peace and order. The insane and chaotic are those that burst the bubble of such a fantasy. Insanity IS reality." "One cannot let oneself be hindered by inconvenient 'tragedies' and mope in self pity. That leads to self loathing. Very nonconstructive. At the very least, one needs to distract themselves until the right opportunity out of your hole arises." "I am the bowie in Jack's eye... this way, I am more certain about what he is seeing." "Don't... don't touch me. I insist." "'Idle hands are the devil's workshop'... the ones in the straight jackets are safe." Trivia * Gray, tired eyes that haven't seen sleep for months. * Only eats uncooked ramen, straight from the package. * Occasionally chews his notepad paper like gum. * Whistles contemporary classics at times. See also * Anomalia Circus * Mort the Magnificent External links * External link Category:Characters